1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flexible elevator hitch and more specifically to an apparatus for minimizing the moments and vibrations transmitted to an elevator car.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally, an elevator car is supported by several wire ropes that attach at a first end to a car, passes over a drive sheave, and attach at the other end to a counterweight. In 2:1 roping arrangements, however, the wire ropes terminate at a dead hitch plate at the top of the hoistway and each rope attach to the car or counterweight by means of a sheave rotatably mounted thereon.
:Elevators employing 2:1 roping arrangements having a car sheave mounted to the top of a car experience a torque and vibrations associated with horizontal and vertical rope movements. These moments and vibrations are transmitted to the car, often amplified in magnitude, via a rigid member used to connect the sheave support structure to the car. In addition, torque vibrations created by the drive mechanism produce noise which is also transmitted to the car through the rigid member. Unfortunately, both the vibrations and the noise are extremely difficult to isolate when using only a rigid member to connect the support structure to the car, and attempting to minimize these problems can be expensive.